


Spoiled

by LegendsofSnark



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Iris and Barry Spoil Len on Valentine's Day





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofourkingsaredead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofourkingsaredead/gifts).



Len smelled the pancakes first, followed by the mixture of his favorite coffee brewing and at first he did think that something was wrong. Barry didn't cook all that much and Iris normally burned everything however nothing smelled burned and so Len went back bed. 

 

An hour later he felt the bed dip and when he opened his eyes Iris was on his right, a large grin on her lips. She was still in the torn lace from last night. Len reached a hand out and pushed loose strands out of her face. 

 

“Morning Sunshine.” Len smiled. “Didn't feel like changing?” 

 

Iris leaned over and kissed his lips. A slow, lingering kiss to the lips with a small bite after. 

 

“Too much to do. Plus I want you to take it off of me.” A glint spread through her eyes. 

 

“Where's Scarlet?” Len sat up, Iris moved and pulled herself under his arms. 

 

“Give him a moment. He's fixing your breakfast.” 

 

Len quirked his eyebrow, staring briefly at the open door. Clatter came from the kitchen. 

 

“My breakfast? What's the occasion? It's not my birthday.” 

 

Iris snuggled closer to him. “No. It's not. But today is Valentine's day and you told us that you never celebrated. Well, you have two people who have celebrated every year and we're not about to let our boyfriend go without feeling even more loved on this day.” 

 

Len rolled his eyes and pulled back from Iris. She didn't dismiss the movement but also didn't say anything about it. She sat intently on the bed and watched as Len fiddled with his thumbs. 

 

“You don't have to make a fuss over me. I'll make sure that the two of you are well taken care of today.” 

 

Len moved closer to Iris, pulling her down onto him and began kissing at her neck. 

 

A distraction. 

 

He didn't want them to fawn over him. He wasn't really worth it. 

 

“Babe.” Iris’ eyes fluttered closed at the light peppered kisses against her collarbone. “Come on, Bare made breakfast. He worked hard on this.” 

 

“Something  _ else  _ is hard. Why don't we have a quickie before breakfast?” 

 

Iris pulled away, ignoring Len's pleas and his touches to that lower part of her back that she loved so much. 

 

She was determined. 

 

“Up. Now. Breakfast and then maybe Sex afterwards.” 

 

Len rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Iris held out her hand for Len to take. He touched her fingertips with his, amazed at the love that filled her eyes at the small gesture.  

 

The two of them walked out of the room with Len's arms wrapped around Iris’ waist. 

 

Barry stood at the stove, soft music that Len could barely make out played and Barry was shaking his ass, a sight that Len certainly didn't mind on that fine morning. 

 

He unwrapped himself from Iris and walked slowly towards Barry. “How much for a lap dance?” Len joked as he wrapped a hand around Barry's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. 

 

A light kiss to Barry's ear had the speedster blushing. 

 

“Breakfast.” Barry held up a plate with a heart shaped pancake and a few strips of bacon. 

 

Len eyed the food on the plate. The pancake was red, obviously either a red velvet flavored battered (which he loved and it was a low suspicion that they knew that) or Barry added red food coloring to make it that deep, commercial red that had assaulted every commercial on television in the last few weeks. 

 

“Red Velvet. I asked Lisa and she told me that you like Red Velvet Pancakes. Weird but okay. Come on and eat.” 

 

Len detached himself from Barry and made his way towards their little table. Iris sat across from him, her eyes filled with admiration and love for Len that made him feel a small fluttery sensation in his stomach. 

 

Barry placed a plate in front of Len, in front of Iris and one at the empty seat next to Len before he poured himself and the other two a cup of coffee. 

 

Barry took his seat once he made sure that everyone was settled and had everything that he had prepared. 

 

“Eat.” Barry and Iris said in unison. 

 

A small smirk crossed his lips. 

 

“And hurry up.” Iris picked up her  _ world's best journalist  _ mug and took small sips. “We've got so much prepared for you today.” 

 

Len glanced up at Barry and then moved his gaze over to Iris. Both had identical smiles on their face. 

 

“What do I have to look forward to?” 

 

Barry shrugged. “A lot sweetheart. You deserved to be spoiled. And we plan on doing that. A massage after breakfast, some of your favorite music. We learned your favorite song on the piano. And then, maybe some chocolate and  _ other  _ sweet stuff? Iris and I went out and bought a few toys. Nice little things. Handcuffs, a new dildo. A vibrator…” 

 

Len huffed. Now that sounded better than anything they could plan. 

 

“Let's skip everything else and do that instead.” 

 

“Nuhuh. Nope.” Barry finished eating before Iris or Len. “Massage. Piano and then us feeding you chocolate.” 

 

“Mmmmm.  The two of you are teases. Do you know that?” 

 

                                          ~•~

 

The massage went by a little better than Len had hoped. Neither knew what they were doing but it didn't stop them from trying. Len laid on his back. Iris sat on it, pushing deeper into the tight muscles of his back and Barry worked his legs. 

 

They were supposed to make him less tense but instead turned him on. He couldn't handle this. 

 

The piano, now that had astounded Len beyond belief. They played his favorite song, effortlessly. Both with beautiful voices. 

 

He admitted that a small tear did slip down his cheek. 

 

One more thing. 

 

Just one more. 

 

The chocolate. 

 

Len was placed on the couch. Iris was on one side of Len, Barry on the other. Barry fed him the assortment of chocolate while Iris poured chocolate syrup down Len's exposed chest. 

 

She licked long lines, with Len holding a hand on the back of her head. 

 

They would be the death of him. 

 

“Ready for the last thing? Or should we find something else to do?” 

 

Len moaned. “Please. Bedroom. Now. I…” 

 

Yes. He wanted nothing more than to head on the bedroom and fuck them senseless but right now he couldn't be happier with the two people in his life. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you both. I had an amazing day. I felt--- I felt more than I've ever have in my life. You both really do love me?” 

 

Iris and Barry ceased any action that they were doing and stared up at their boyfriend. 

 

“Of course.” 

 


End file.
